


Tea-time Troubles

by sillystrings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Divination, Fluff, Im so sorry i dont know what this is, Interactive Fiction, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystrings/pseuds/sillystrings
Summary: You have no clue what you're doing in divination. Luckily, your new partner doesn't seem to either.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Character(s), Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander/Original Male Character(s), Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Tea-time Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toronumu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toronumu/gifts).



> OkAY. SO this is really complicated, I don't know if anyone will be actually into this, but, theres a really specific way to read this fic that hopefully ends up really cool. 
> 
> What you have to do is:
> 
> Open up https://www.onlinegdb.com  
> In the top right box where it says language, select Java  
> Delete all the text  
> Copy and paste all the text for this fic  
> Click the green run button on the top left  
> Drag the black viewing window all the way up to the top of the screen, covering the code.  
> If it asks you to pick an option, such as A, B, or C, type the letter on its own, no spaces or punctuation, capitalized.
> 
> If any of you actually try to read this, thank you!!! It was a lot of fun to make. I'll probably add to it more later, quarantine is driving me mad.

import java.util.ArrayList;  
import java.util.Scanner;  
import java.io.File;  
import java.io.IOException;  
import java.util.concurrent.TimeUnit;

public class Main {

public static void main(String[] args) throws IOException, InterruptedException {  
// TODO Auto-generated method stub  
Scanner userInput = new Scanner(System.in);

Scanner sc = new Scanner(System.in);

//names  
System.out.println ("Hello! Please enter in your first name!");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
String charName = sc.nextLine();  
System.out.println ("Please enter in your last name!");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
String lastName = sc.nextLine();  
System.out.println("Please enter in your favorite nickname!");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
String nickname = sc.nextLine();  
System.out.println("");

//Friends  
System.out.println("Please enter in a friend's name.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
String friend1 = sc.nextLine();  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);

int isMeg = friend1.indexOf("eg");

if (isMeg<0) {  
System.out.println("What the heck man?");  
}  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(4);

//house sorting  
int griff = 0;  
int slyth = 0;  
int rav = 0;  
int huff = 0;  
System.out.println ("I'm going to sort you into your Hogwarts house first!");

//Question 1  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Question 1:");  
System.out.println("Moon or stars?");  
System.out.println("");  
//short pause  
System.out.println("A. Moon");  
System.out.println("B. Stars");  
String houseAns = sc.nextLine();  
if (houseAns.contentEquals("A")) {  
rav+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else {  
griff+=1;  
huff+=1;  
} 

//Question 2  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Question 2:");  
System.out.println("Which would you rather be?");  
System.out.println("");  
//short pause  
System.out.println("A. Liked");  
System.out.println("B. Trusted");  
System.out.println("C. Feared");  
System.out.println("D. Envied");  
System.out.println("E. Imitated");  
System.out.println("F. Praised");  
houseAns = sc.nextLine();  
if (houseAns.contentEquals("A")) {  
griff+=1;  
huff+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("B")) {  
rav+=1;  
huff+=1;  
griff+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("C")) {  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("D")) {  
rav+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("E")) {  
rav+=1;  
griff+=1;  
}  
else {  
griff+=1;  
huff+=1;  
rav+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
} 

//Question 3  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Question 3:");  
System.out.println("One of your house mates has cheated in a Hogwarts exam by using a Self-Spelling Quill.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("Now he has come top of the class in Charms, beating you into second place.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("Professor Flitwick is suspicious of what happened.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println(" He draws you to one side after his lesson and asks you whether or not your classmate cheated.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println(" What do you do?");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("A. Tell the professor the truth. If they're prepared to win by cheating, they're prepared for the consequences.");  
System.out.println("B. You would not wait to be asked, you would report them the instant you found out their plan.");  
System.out.println("C. Lie and say you don't know, but secretly hope someone else tells him the truth.");  
System.out.println("D. Tell the professer he should ask your classmate, then tell your classmate if they dont tell the truth, you will.");  
houseAns = sc.nextLine();  
if (houseAns.contentEquals("A")) {  
rav+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
griff+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("B")) {  
rav+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("C")) {  
huff+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else {  
griff+=1;  
huff+=1;  
rav+=1;  
} 

//Question 4  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Question 4:");  
System.out.println("Choose a pet.");  
System.out.println("");  
//short pause  
System.out.println("A. Cat");  
System.out.println("B. Toad");  
System.out.println("C. Owl");  
houseAns = sc.nextLine();  
if (houseAns.contentEquals("A")) {  
griff+=1;  
huff+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("B")) {  
rav+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else {  
griff+=1;  
rav+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
huff+=1;  
} 

//Question 5  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Question 5:");  
System.out.println("If you could choose one power, what would it be?");  
System.out.println("");  
//short pause  
System.out.println("A. The power to read minds");  
System.out.println("B. The power to change the past");  
System.out.println("C. The power of invisibility");  
System.out.println("D. The power to speak to animals");  
System.out.println("E. The power of superhuman strength");  
System.out.println("F. The power to change your appearance at will");  
houseAns = sc.nextLine();  
if (houseAns.contentEquals("A")) {  
rav+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("B")) {  
griff+=1;  
rav+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("C")) {  
griff+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("D")) {  
huff+=1;  
rav+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("E")) {  
griff+=1;  
huff+=1;  
}  
else {  
slyth+=1;  
huff+=1;  
} 

//Question 6  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Question 6:");  
System.out.println("How would you like to be known to history?");  
System.out.println("");  
//short pause  
System.out.println("A. The Great");  
System.out.println("B. The Wise");  
System.out.println("C. The Bold");  
System.out.println("D. The Good");  
houseAns = sc.nextLine();  
if (houseAns.contentEquals("A")) {  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("B")) {  
rav+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("C")) {  
griff+=1;  
}  
else {  
huff+=1;  
} 

//Question 7  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Question 7:");  
System.out.println("What kind of instrument most pleases your ear?");  
System.out.println("");  
//short pause  
System.out.println("A. The Piano");  
System.out.println("B. The Drum");  
System.out.println("C. The Violin");  
System.out.println("D. The Trumpet");  
houseAns = sc.nextLine();  
if (houseAns.contentEquals("A")) {  
rav+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("B")) {  
griff+=1;  
}  
else if (houseAns.contentEquals("C")) {  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else {  
huff+=1;  
} 

//Question 8  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Question 8:");  
System.out.println("Black or white?");  
System.out.println("");  
//short pause  
System.out.println("A. Black");  
System.out.println("B. White");  
houseAns = sc.nextLine();  
if (houseAns.contentEquals("A")) {  
rav+=1;  
slyth+=1;  
}  
else {  
huff+=1;  
griff+=1;  
} 

//count up  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Are you ready to find out your house?");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
String house = "Unsorted";

if (griff>slyth && griff>huff && griff>rav) {  
house = "Griffindor!!";  
}  
else if (slyth>rav && slyth>huff && slyth>griff) {  
house = "Slytherin!";  
}  
else if (rav>huff && rav>slyth && rav>griff) {  
house = "Ravenclaw!";  
}  
else if (huff>slyth && huff>rav && huff>griff){  
house = "Hufflepuff!";  
}  
else {  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(5);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("...");  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Uh oh.");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("Whats this?");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("You seem to have a tie.");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("Well. We don't do this very often.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("How about we let you pick your house?");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("A. Griffindor");  
System.out.println("B. Hufflepuff");  
System.out.println("C. Slytherin");  
System.out.println("D. Ravenclaw");  
String houseChoice = sc.nextLine();

if (houseChoice.equals("A")) {  
house = "Griffindor!";  
}  
else if (houseChoice.equals("B")) {  
house = "Hufflepuff!";  
}  
else if (houseChoice.equals("C")) {  
house = "Slytherin!";  
}  
else {  
house = "Ravenclaw!";  
}  
}

TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Your house is:");  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println(house);  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);

//preface  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
System.out.println("Hello, "+charName+"!!");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("Let's begin!");

//story starts  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(5);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Today has not been your day.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
System.out.println("First, you overslept and nearly missed breakfast in the great hall.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Second, by the time you had made it down to snag a bite, you realized they were out of toast.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Third, you're currently rushing through the halls, desperately trying to make it to Divination on time.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Even though you wouldn't get a detention, you were hoping to be early enough to partner with "+friend1+" before all the good desks were taken.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You vaguely remember the teacher saying something about a project today, and as you walk, you scramble to look at your notes.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Peering into your bag as you shuffle your papers around, you fail to notice the crowd of people coming up ahead of you.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("A group of rowdy slytherins, joking amongst themselves, shoving each other, lauging, and generally carrying on approaches you.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("Though you remain too preoccupied to notice.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("When one of the rowdier ones stumbles a bit after a particularly hard shove, he knocks into you, sending your school bag flying.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You stare down in disbelief at your papers and books, strewn about");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Well.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("Fucking lovely.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(4);  
System.out.println("After a careless shrug and a hastily tossed \"Sorry\" over his shoulder as he departs, you sigh.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Then you flip him off to his back.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You hear a small snort to your side, though its quickly covered up with a small cough.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You look over, hastily dropping your hands, though you feel somewhat like a little kid caught doing something naughty.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("To your left, you see an impossibly tall boy, with possibly the fluffiest brown hair you've ever seen.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("His yellow striped tie gives him away as a hufflepuff, though you might have guessed anyway from his friendly smile alone.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Flustered by his sudden appearance, you quickly busy yourself picking up your scattered papers.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Less than a moment later, a pair of hands joins you in gathering your wayward notes, very carefully straightening them out of any creases.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Once the floor is barren of your schoolwork, you force yourself to stand, once again making eye contact with the hufflepuff.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You're frozen in place for a moment, looking at his face, before he awkwardly clears his throat, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck bashfully.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Snapping out of it, you immediately take the offered papers, mumbling a sheepish but sincere thank you.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("To your suprise, once you begin walking, he falls into step next to you.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("");

//Dialogue 1  
System.out.println("What do you say?");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
System.out.println("A. Remain silent, you're awkward as fuck.");  
System.out.println("B. \"So, where are you headed?\"");  
System.out.println("C. \"Thank you for your help back there, I'm aready running late\" and smile sheepishly at him.");

String dialogueChoice = sc.nextLine();

if (dialogueChoice.equals("A")) {  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("Out of the corner of your eye, you see him turn to you and open his mouth as if he wants to say something.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("Then he promptly shuts it, turning forward once more and flushing slightly pink.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("Would you like to say something and put him out of his misery?");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
System.out.println("1 for yes");  
System.out.println("2 for no");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
String changeMind = sc.nextLine();  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
if (changeMind.equals("1")) {System.out.println("What would you like to say?");  
System.out.println("A. \"So, where are you headed?\"");  
System.out.println("B. \"Thank you for your help back there, I'm aready running late\" and smile sheepishly at him.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
changeMind = sc.nextLine();  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
if (changeMind.equals("A")) dialogueChoice="B";  
if (changeMind.equals("B")) dialogueChoice="C";  
}  
else {  
System.out.println("You decide it's better to stay quiet, and you walk the rest of the way in peaceful silence.");  
}  
}  
if (dialogueChoice.equals("B")) {  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He smiles shyly, looking down.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Same place as you, actually, we have Divination together.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Your eyes widen a bit and you look at him, trying to recognize him.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("There's no way you wouldn't have noticed such a cutie in your class, right??");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You flush a little bit, trying to think of a nice way to tell him you haven't the faintest who he is.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He looks at you again, smiling kindly, albeit nervously.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Don't worry about it, I noticed you always fall asleep. I would too if my partner would let me.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He had noticed you before? Repeatedly? Good god you would have to pay more attention in class.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You smile sheepishly, \"Yeah, divination hasn't always been my best subject.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He laughs a little at that, a soft sound that makes your heartbeat quicken a little.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Is it anyone's?\" he asks with another chuckle.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
}

if (dialogueChoice.equals("C")) {  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("He offers you a kind smile.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("\"Of course! It was awfully rude of him to not even offer to help.\" ");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He frowns a little at that, as if offended on your behalf");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You laugh lightly, \"It's alright, my knight in shining armor was there\" smiling at him teasingly and bumping his shoulder.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He flushes bright red, attempting to stammer out a response, but all you manage to get is \"right thing to do\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Attempting to change the subject before he combusts, you ask him where he's headed");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He turns to you, an amused smile on his face, most of the red gone by now.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Actually, I'm headed to divination, the class we're both late for\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Oh shit.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You had forgoten you were late.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Oh well.");  
}

System.out.println("You look up to realize you're right outside the Divination class.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Mildly surprised at how fast the journey had seemed, you reach for the handle, though it's too late.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You see him pull the door open, making a small gesture for you to go ahead, a gentle smile still on his face");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You nod in thanks and head into the class, mentally preparing to explain to the professor why you were late.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Shit.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You hadn't even gotten his name.");  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(5);

//in class  
System.out.println("You enter the classroom, and groan internally when you see everyone has already partnered up.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("The professor looks up at your entrance, frowning disaprovingly but not angrily.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You'll take what you can get.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("\"Ms. "+lastName+", Mr. Scamander, how nice of you to finally join us.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"If you haven't already noticed, everyone else has already found their partners.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("It appears as though you two will have to be partners for the duration of our next topic.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You see "+friend1+" make a face at you from the front row.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("They're sitting with a hufflepuff boy you didn't recognize.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You smile sheepishly at the professor, nodding your head in embarassed acknowledgement before rushing to your seat.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You see your new partner making his way over to your new shared desk, a bit flushed from the scolding.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He looks up at you, smiling softly.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Looks like we're going to be partners from now on, "+charName+".");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("");

//Dialogue 2  
System.out.println("What do you say in response?");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
System.out.println("A. Nothing, just smile in response.");  
System.out.println("B. \"Looks like it,\" you say amusedly.");  
System.out.println("C. \"Looks like it, Scamander.\" you say grinning.");  
System.out.println("D. \"I'm so sorry, I don't believe I caught your name.\" and smile sheepishly at him.");

dialogueChoice = sc.nextLine();

if (dialogueChoice.equals("A")) {  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
System.out.println("You smile at him before turning your attention back to the professor.");  
}  
else if (dialogueChoice.equals("B")) {  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
System.out.println("He smiles softly to himself, before turning his attention back to the professor.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
}  
else if (dialogueChoice.equals("C")) {  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
System.out.println("He grins at you in a way that you can just tell is uncharacteristically bold of him.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"You don't know my name, do you.\" ");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You try not to blush, caught.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You bashfully shake your head.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"I thought not,\" he chuckles good naturedly, obviously enjoying your embarassment.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("After a moments pause, you ask \"..are you going to tell me?\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He grins mischieviously at you again.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Nah\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("He turns his attention back towards the professor.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
}  
else if (dialogueChoice.equals("D")) {  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(1);  
System.out.println("He offers you a kind smile.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("\"Oh, no worries at all!.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(5/2);  
System.out.println("\"My name is-\"");  
}

System.out.println("\"Any questions?\" the professor asks, obviously finished with instruction.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You and your partner snap to look at each other, as if to ask \"Were you paying attention??\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Alright, if no one has any questions, you may come to the front of the class and grav your books, tea, and teacups!\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You slowly begin to stand, prepared to suck up your pride and ask "+friend1+" what the fuck the assignment is, despite their guaranteed teasing.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Your partner, however has other ideas.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"It's alright!! I can get them!\" he smiles earnestly at you, before heading to the back of the line.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He falls into step beside "+friend1+"'s own hufflepuff partner, and they immediately begin talking.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You take the time to examine his face, since apparently you had never even noticed him in class before.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You're struck by how friendly he seems, with a perpetual smile and warm, friendly eyes.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("His hair really is impossibly fluffy, and you take the time to admire it, itching to run your hands through it.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Wait thats weird.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("You force yourself to snap out of it, glancing around the class, before you decide to sneak one more peek.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Right when you look over, you see his friend nudging his shoulder and motioning in your direction.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You see him frantically bat at his friends hand, flushing an adorable pink.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He looks over at you, as if to see if you'd noticed, and when he sees you already looking, he immediately turns away");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He burries his face in his hands, and his friend good naturedly wraps an arm around his shoulder, tugging him into his side and patting his head.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You smile slightly, before you begin absent mindedly tidying the table as you wait.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Less than a minute later, your partner is rejoining you, arms loaded with your classwork materials.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He busies himself setting up and brewing the tea.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("At one point, he looks up and opens his mouth, as if to say something, although he snaps it shut, blushing once more, and returns to his work.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Once the tea is brewed, he offers you your own cup, which you gratefully take.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("As you both sip your tea, he explains the basics of the assignment, courtesy of his friend: tea leaf reading.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("On your parchment, you're to list what images you see in your partners leaves, then discuss their meanings with your partner.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Apparently, you weren't supposed to look at the book until after you had decided on the pictures.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Once you've both drained your teacups, you swap them, before cracking open your books to get to work.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You glance into his cup, struggling to see anything other than a glob of soggy leaves.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Oh god, this really wasn't your subject.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You glance up, to see him looking intently into your cup, eyebrows furrowed with focus, occasionally pausing to jot something down.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Even he knew what he was doing.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Sighing, you resolve to make some things up");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You pull over your parchment, and begin writing.");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);

//tea 1  
System.out.println("You see:");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("A. An elephant");  
System.out.println("B. A vase");  
String tea1 = sc.nextLine();  
String tea1meaning = "nothing yet";  
String newtTea1 = "nothing yet";  
String newtTea1meaning = "nothing yet";

if (tea1.equals("A")) {  
tea1 = "an elephant";  
tea1meaning = "good news, especially in love related matters";  
newtTea1 = "a vase";  
newtTea1meaning = "a budding relationship";  
}  
else {  
tea1 = "a vase";  
tea1meaning = "a budding relationship";  
newtTea1 = "an elephant";  
newtTea1meaning = "good news, especially in love related matters";  
}

//tea 2  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("You also see:");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("A. Some spaghetti");  
System.out.println("B. A sledgehammer");  
String tea2 = sc.nextLine();  
String tea2meaning = "nothing yet";  
String newtTea2 = "nothing yet";  
String newtTea2meaning = "nothing yet";

if (tea2.equals("A")) {  
tea2 = "some spaghetti";  
tea2meaning = "a romantic dinner on the horizont";  
newtTea2 = "a sledgehammer";  
newtTea2meaning = "breaking down the walls of a love interest";  
}  
else {  
tea2 = "a sledgehammer";  
tea2meaning = "breaking down the walls of a love interest";  
newtTea2 = "some spaghetti";  
newtTea2meaning = "a romantic dinner on the horizont";  
}

//tea 3  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(3);  
System.out.println("You also see:");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(2);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("A. A katana");  
System.out.println("B. A jellyfish");  
String tea3 = sc.nextLine();  
String tea3meaning = "nothing yet";  
String newtTea3 = "nothing yet";  
String newtTea3meaning = "nothing yet";

if (tea3.equals("A")) {  
tea3 = "a katana";  
tea3meaning = "a sharp and sensual encounter with a love interest";  
newtTea3 = "a jellyfish";  
newtTea3meaning = "a soon to be romantic comitment";  
}  
else {  
tea3 = "a jellyfish";  
tea3meaning = "a soon to be romantic comitment";  
newtTea3 = "a katana";  
newtTea3meaning = "a sharp and sensual encounter with a love interest is soon to occur";  
}

System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You finish your writing, setting down your quill and sighing.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You hope he isn't too disapointed by your obvious forgery.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You look up to see him frowning intently at your cup, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He turns to jot something down, before looking up at you.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"All done?\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You nod nervously. All your pictures were made up.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"How about we go one for one? We can alternate?\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Yeah that sounds good to me. How about we read what image we found and the other person looks up and reads the meaning?\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He nods, then clears his throat nervously.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"I can uhh, I can start.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You pull your book of meanings over to you, ready to flip the pages");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"The first thing I saw was "+newtTea1+".");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You flip the pages, until you find it. You freeze.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"It means, uhh... It means "+newtTea1meaning+".");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He instantly begins to flush. He looks like he wants to apologize, but he snaps his mouth shut.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You awkwardly clear your throat, picking up your own parchment.");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"The first one I found was "+tea1+".");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He flips the pages for a moment, before begining to read. You see his eyes widen.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"That one, uhh.... That one stands for "+tea1meaning+".");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("It's your turn to flush bright red. Dear god why did it stand for t h a t ???");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He shakes his head, as if steeling himself, before he glances at his parchment.");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Your next one was "+newtTea2+".\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You humm absentmindedly, already begining to flip. You pray to god this one is normal.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Your hope dies in your chest as you find the meaning.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"That one represents.... "+newtTea2meaning+".\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You only look up once you hear him let out a strangled sounding cough, though he sends you a flustered but reasuring smile.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"This is going well, isn't it\" you offer wryly.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He only manages to chuckle a bit nervously.");  
System.out.println("");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"The second one I found was "+tea2+",\" you say, looking up at him as he begins to flip.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You can tell the instant he finds it, as you see him straighten in his chair, looking alarmed.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He glances up at you nervously, as if trying to find a way out of what he's about to say.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"That one means... uhh... "+tea2meaning+".\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("This was going terribly.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("");  
System.out.println("");

if (newtTea3.equals("a katana")) {  
System.out.println("He frowns at your teacup, as if cursing it and all of the terribly awkward things it was making him say.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He looks as if he would like nothing more than to sink into the ground rather than read his next image.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You decide to spare him for a few moments more, wanting to get your own set over with and done.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Before he can retreive his parchment, you call out \"I can go again.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He smiles gratefully at you.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(7/2);  
System.out.println("\"Your last image was "+tea3+".\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He frowns slightly as he searches the book, before he settles on the section.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He coughs a little, before reading.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"That one represents... "+tea3meaning+".\" He looks up at you shyly, offering a somewhat apolagetic smile.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He quickly retrieves his paper, sensing the nearing end to the dreadful assignment.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Your last image was a "+newtTea3+".\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You flip through the book, though once you find it, you immediately choke on your own spit.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Your eyes are wide, and you bury your face in your hands.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Can i skip reading this one out loud?\" you mumble quietly through your hands.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Of course\" he says, somewhat confused. You hear the pages turn as he flips through the book himself to find it.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You uncover your face, just in time to see the exact moment he's read it.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("His face flushes the color of the griffindor banners in the great hall, and he sputters a bit.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He's looking anywhere but your face, and you can't blame him.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You glance down at your book once more.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("A katana : a sharp and sensual encounter with a love interest is soon to occur");  
System.out.println("");  
}

else {  
System.out.println("He reaches for his paper, seemingly resigned to the awkwardness.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Your last one is "+newtTea3+".\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You flip through the pages, eyes settling on the right passage.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You audibly groan when you find it, reading aloud:");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("The symbol of "+newtTea3+" represents "+newtTea3meaning+".\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Out of the corner of your eye, you see him sink a bit lower in his chair, terribly embarassed.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You can't help but chuckle a bit at that, despite the awkwardness.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Alright, let's get this over with,\" you groan a bit.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Your last symbol was "+tea3+",\" you mumble, tossing your paper off to one side with distaste.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He quickly flips through the pages, obviously eager to finish the dreadful assignment.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He finds it.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(5/2);  
System.out.println("And immediately turns as red as the griffindor banners in the great hall.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He looks up at you with wide, frantic eyes, practically shaking with embarassment.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("How bad could "+tea3+" be??");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"What did it stand for?\" you ask, morbidly curious.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He coughs once, twice, tugging at his shirt collar a bit as if it would help with the tension.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("His voice is hardly audible, nothing more than a quiet mumble.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("A katana.... uhh... ummmm.... it... uhhh....");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He burries his face in his hands.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("His next words are so muffled you almost can't hear them, but when you do, you understand his redness.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You probably turn a couple shades darker yourself.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("A katana means that a sharp and sensual encounter with a love interest is soon to occur.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("");  
}

System.out.println("The instant the professor calls time, he's out of his seat like a rocket, frantically gathering the materials in his arms.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You slowly pack your bag, a bit shocked by what had just happened.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He makes it back, mechanically putting away his parchment and quills, fervently avoiding eye contact.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He finishes packing and begins to walk away, his friend waiting by the door, when he stops.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He turns back to look at you, face still as red as ever.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He looks down at his feet bashfully, before steeling himself and looking at you.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("He offers you a shy smile.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(7/2);  
System.out.println("\"My name is Newt.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(7/2);  
System.out.println("Then he's gone.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You feel an arm around your shoulder and you turn, coming face to face with "+friend1+".");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("So, how was it for you guys.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You groan in response, burying your face in your hands.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"That bad huh?\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You nod mutely.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"What happened??\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You groan again. \"Every single fucking one was about love or something.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println(friend1+"'s eyes widen. \"Wait, really??\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You nod despairingly. \"It was so embarassing.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"What the fuck?? All mine were about murder or something.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You look up sharply. \"Not a single one about romance??\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Not even one.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("A pause");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Maybe its a sign\" they wiggle their eyebrows at you, or rather try to.");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"Oh shut up, I just wanna forget it ever happened.\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("\"No complaints here! Now come on\" They link their arm with yours. \"Its lunch time\"");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("You walk out of the class, only half paying attention to the conversation");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(9/2);  
System.out.println("Your thoughts are occupied by the thought of an adorably awkward hufflepuff with fluffy hair");  
TimeUnit.SECONDS.sleep(5);  
System.out.println("and red ears.");

}  
}


End file.
